Aisling DeAngelis
Aisling DeAngelis is the youngest child of Lady Alexandreina Vascarii and Lord Domenico DeAngelis. She has two older twin siblings, Tommaso and Lorenza DeAngelis. She has been married twice: first to Cristofan Benedette in 1508, by whom she had two children (Eleanora DeAngelis and Domenico II DeAngelis), then again to Sebastian Veanata in 2014, with whom she had a stillborn son and who would later be found murdered in 2016. She did have a third partner in 2086, Pasquele Ceravolo, with whom she conceived Sabella DeAngelis, but nothing serious would come of that relationship. The eldest member of The DeAngelis Household, Aisling and her first husband founded the coven in 1513. When he was slain by Krusnik Vampires in 1515, Aisling abandons the estate, only to return a few short months later. Rather uneventful, the coven is run by she and her eldest son until 1816, when the Imperial Vampiric Government is established. Within three years time, as the mythical population began to rise, Aisling left Italy to explore new areas in which they might establish enclaves and outposts; it was this travel that first took her to Alabaster, United Kingdom, a small but fast-growing village in which she meets longtime friend Miya Loveliam and lover Sebastian Veanata. A plague hits Alabaster in 1902, forcing many residents underground or out of the forest; choosing the latter, Aisling found herself roaming Europe once again, making important trades and political alliances. It wasn't until 1973 that her story becomes active again; unbeknownst to many mythicals across the globe, varying governments were testing new, mortal technologies on mythical beings. At the start of the Mortal Mythical War she is captured roaming Mont Blanc and is promptly whisked away to the Research Lab of Mythological Bio-Augmentation in New Mexico. It is in this facility that Aisling would recall her worst memories to date. Among starvation 'treatments' aimed to break their psyche's and inhumane attempts to breed vampiric-hybrids that left many of them barren, pieces of metal were surgically placed in both of Aisling's wrists and ankles in hopes of strengthening them, and in a study regarding how Psionic feeding worked, sanguine fangs were forcefully implanted in place of her canines, leaving her with an awkward-set jaw that never quite fixed itself. Thankfully, this testing came to an end in 2010, when the Mythical Government began establishing safe-houses for wayward mythical beings. When the facility was broken into and overrun by a group of radical fallen angels, Aisling escaped with a number of other vampirics, many of whom were taken to The Compound, Massachusetts. It was there that she is reunited with Miya Loveliam who would, in 2012, die in Aisling's arms. While she found it hard to socialize in the months after her best friends death, Aisling would soon come to know Karou and Madrigal Morgan in a similarly intimate way; she would later grow distant from the former, but keeps a close bond with Margra throughout her life. In 2014, Sebastian arrives at The Compound and the pair are quick to rekindle their relationship; despite the advice of those around them, they are engaged and married in a few weeks time and, not long after, the shocking discovery is made that she was pregnant. Slowly and then all at once, the once-loving marriage turned toxic behind closed doors. As Aisling's belly grew and with it, her needs, Sebastian took up heavy drinking and avoidance of his new wife, claiming he didn't have the self-control to be around her when her blood was so sickly-sweet. It all came to a head later that year; Francesco, their son, was born prematurely and stillborn in their shared home late in the night. The pair mourn and during December of that year, separate, though an official divorce was never arranged. After a culling of mortals in Isadora around the middle of 2015, Aisling advises her siblings (who are currently jointly running the DeAngelis Coven and Household) to get in contact with the Enochian Government; this pans out in her favor, as they are asked to form a provisional government in the city until a new system could be established. Aisling flees The Compound overnight in the early hours of 2016 and returns to the coven home in Milan, where she resumes her role as Head of House. She becomes a political figurehead in Isadora where she and her siblings fairly rule until Enoch relieves them in 2028. Aisling remains in Milan until 2048, when she catches word that Alabaster is finally being rebuilt. She officially signs the coven over to her elder brother and departs Italy. Arriving in Alabaster a few short days later, she is greeted upon entry by long-lost friend Madrigal Morgan. blahblah ill finish this tomorrow Aisling is no longer an active character in the storyline but is mentioned frequently. Her official faceclaim is Arizona Muse. Category:Characters Category:Alabastrian Category:Dead Characters Category:Demonics Category:DeAngelis Category:First Generation